A Sacrifice for Love
by Thalarael
Summary: Jyn Erso is an heiress to a huge company and is to marry the Orson Krennic, owner of Krennic Enterprises, to form a conglomerate in arranged marriage. However, she has no feelings towards this man. Cassian Andor has recently been hired as a florist for a wedding. He was excited until he realized it was for the girl he had fallen in love with at first sight. What will Cassian do?
1. Chapter 1

I looked out my bedroom window, putting my hand up to the window and feeling the warm spring weather. I could see the trees across the street coming back to life and slowly more and more people walked the streets of New York City after the cold winter that had just passed. It was a beautiful day. The sky was a perfect crystal blue and the sun poked out through the few clouds that graced the skies. I could see my reflection in the window. If it weren't for the makeup I wore, everyone could see how tired I truly was. Nightmares had kept me up all night. All because of the conversation my parents had with me yesterday.

My parents had sat me down last night in the living room and told me, ever so happily, that they had arranged a marriage for me. Not because I was too old in their eyes, as I am only twenty-one, but because I would be heiress to Erso shipping industries, a huge name worldwide.

As my Mother had said it "This would not only ensure your stability in the future and Erso Industries' future, but a conglomerate could be formed."

Later they told me his name of whom I was betrothed to – Orson Krennic. His name was known all around the globe, as he was the successful international shipping magnet everyone wanted to be. It turned out that my parents had contact with Orson Krennic and had asked of his opinion of meeting their single, young daughter. He was "thrilled" and "excited" for "this opportunity for himself and his business."

I had gagged when my parents told me this. I pleaded and cried out for them to reverse this idea, but they wouldn't change their minds. Not without pulling the disgust card, and how ungrateful I was for being raised in such luxury. My father took no time to remind me how this was bigger than me or anyone else. It was for our future.

I now know how it meant to feel like a caged bird. The bird was lonely, desperate for change, and held little to no hope for a better future than what was already set out for it. Logic and reality took over any hope one held in their heart.

"Jyn! The car is here!" I heard my father yell from the living room of my apartment. I looked back at the long mirror I had in the corner of my room and made sure I looked appropriate. I had chosen a white sundress with a silk green ribbon wrapped around my waistline, complimenting my green eyes, and had kept my hair down. It looked particularly good today. How unfortunate it would be under these circumstances. I grabbed my purse off the dresser and quickly walked out of my bedroom. I saw my mother talking on the phone in the corner and my father now standing up from the couch when he saw me.

"You look beautiful, dear!" he commented. Normally, I would have been flattered by his comment – probably even ecstatic my Dad was actually paying attention to me for once, but I knew otherwise. He was just happy his part of the deal looked the part I guess.

"Jyn, the car is waiting." Mother quickly interrupted before I could thank my father. She had just hung up her phone and placed it in her purse. "Let's go." I nodded and we all made our way to the elevator from my apartment. It was a beautiful pre-war apartment in the River House building on 52nd street. I loved it because it wasn't one of those modern, pretentious buildings on the upper east side. It was the penthouse apartment located on the 26th floor. Again, one might think it at least kind of them to come to my apartment and take me to this "wedding arrangement" session, but it was only because they wanted to make sure the deal went as planned. They didn't trust me enough to make sure things went perfectly.

How typical.

* * *

It only took us about ten minutes for the car to take us to this huge apartment building. I tried to look at the very top of the building, being sure he was living in the penthouse suite of this place. I doubt that it was his only home in New York City either. This man was one of the wealthiest men in the world. He could have anything he wanted.

The driver left the car and opened our doors, helping both my mother and I get out of the car. Instantly, a man with long dark hair came walking towards us.

"Good morning. My name is Bodhi and I will be taking you to see Mister Krennic. If you would follow me, please." My mother nodded and took my father's arm, quick to follow the assistant into the building. I stayed a few steps behind, not really caring to keep up with their pace.

It wasn't long until we passed through the huge, elegant lobby. People all around were walking fast, busy with their own lives. It made me wonder what these people were up to with their lives. Anything to get my mind off of the here and now. Soon, we got to the elevator and the man put a key into the elevator and pressed the penthouse suite. The man named Bodhi, my parents, and I were the only people in the large elevator. Everyone stared at the doors and didn't speak a word to each other.

Once we got to the top, the 50th floor to be exact, the light began blinking and the elevator came to a stop. When the doors opened, we came into a beautiful, large in vastly open almost sterile environment of block furniture and over embellished so called "art". It was brightly lit with a lot of windows and open space, As I was observing the room further, I noticed a man's reflection off a gaudy two story mirror in the corner walking in from the corner with his arms held out.

"Ah! Welcome my guests!" he exclaimed. Bodhi rushed to the man's side and stood in front of us. I walked forward and stood next to my parents. Looking to my side for a moment, I saw that they had on their perfect business smiles.

"Miss Jyn Erso," Bodhi spoke, "May I present to you Mister Orson Krennic." I looked at the tall man standing next to him. He was taller than I imagined him to be, but otherwise looked exactly as he did in the articles in magazines and interviews on television; handsome in a classic way, charming, and well composed. He looked youthful for his forty years of age. It almost felt that I was in the presence of royalty and I was but the peasant granted permission to see him.

"Miss Erso?" the assistant's voice snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and fixed my posture, nodding. "Yes. My apologies. It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Krennic."

"And how lovely it is to meet you Miss Orso. You're even lovelier than your pictures. Please, call me Orson. It is only a matter of time before we are engaged formally." The reminder that I was to be married off made me want to clutch my stomach, feeling sick once again like I had last night. I wasn't ready for this, let alone being married to a man I didn't love or even know! I tried to put my attention back on Orson Krennic, trying to distract myself. His smile seemed sincere, but something seemed dark about it. I couldn't quite place why it appeared that way.

"Yes, Mister Kren- Orson. Orson." I reiterated, finding it hard to call him by his first name.

"Now please, sit down. All of you." His voice was calm but a bit too demanding for my liking. I followed my parents and as we walked over to a grey couch and sat down, me sitting across from Orson as he sat on the opposite of me in a red loveseat. How ironic. "Welcome to my home. Well, my main home. This is where I can be found most days when I am not too busy with work. Otherwise I stay in my apartment closer to my official office in Manhattan. My assistant will give you my private cell numbers or people who can direct you to me."

Bodhi immediately took out his phone and began typing.

Orson rolled his eyes and held out his hand toward the assistant "Not now, Bodhi." Bodhi chuckled nervously and put away his phone. "I apologize, he can be rather hasty and rude at times." My parents chuckled as I looked over at Bodhi rather apologetically. He didn't deserve this.

"No, it's fine." My father responded. "We have had our deal with newcomers too." Bodhi looked to the floor, his face red.

"Of course. Can he get you anything to drink? Tea or water? Maybe wine perhaps?" I raised an eyebrow. Who offered alcohol at ten in the morning? My parents both shook their heads "no" and instantly Bodhi's and Orson's eyes went to me. "No, thank you." with a smile, playing the role of a good little girl perfectly. I placed my hands together and began playing with my thumbs out of nervous habit. "Alright then. So let's get to the point, shall we? Your beautiful daughter and I arranged to marry in a matter of months?

My father nodded "Yes, that is the plan."

"Splendid then!" Orson responded. "I am truly honored."

Without question, I stood up. Everyone stared at me awkwardly for a moment until I managed to say something "May I have a look around? I apologize, it's just that I didn't sleep well last night and need to move around."

"Jyn!" my Mother chastised me. Orson raised a hand to my mother, motioning for her to stop in her tracks.

"No, it's fine dear. This will soon be your home anyway so you might as well become accustomed to it." Orson said.

Without a second question, I walked to one of the large windows of his living room and looked out at the city. I could hear my mother making excuses for my rude behavior and Orson politely not paying mind to it. As they went back to their conversation, I drowned their voices out and paid attention to the city once again. The buildings were beautiful from up here. A bird flew past the window and without thinking a put a hand to the window close to where it had been.

Oh bird, how I envied you.

* * *

After another half an hour of speaking, my mother beckoned me to come back. I went out of my trance and looked back at the "adults" who were discussing what was to be done with me and the company. They were all standing now, Orson putting on a coat.

"Jyn dear, your father and I are going to leave now. Orson will be taking you to meet the wedding planner and the other hired staff. Afterwards, he offered to have his driver drive you home." I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Orson, who smiled contently. I looked back at my mother who gave me a stern look which told me not to mess this up. I nodded and smiled.

"Perfect." I lied.

"Good. We will see you later dear." She waved as father and she walked to the elevator. Not a hug or a kiss goodbye. Just a cold wave and not a second look back. I looked to the ground, looking at the hardwood floor. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but why did it still hurt? It wasn't like this was anything new. Showing any affection towards me was rare and I hadn't seen it since I was a very young child. Why did I still yearn for it?

"Ahem." Krennic cleared his throat. My eyes widened as I realized I was lost in my own thoughts again and I looked back at Orson. He smiled and offered me his arm. "Shall we?" I walked over and, perhaps a bit too cautiously, took his arm and began walking to the elevator, Bodhi following behind us.

* * *

It was only about fifteen minutes until we came to a stop. The entire car ride Orson was talking about his company and how far it has reached in the past few years especially. Then I saw the beautiful cathedral. I was surprised at how amazing a church we would be married in. If only it was a sincere wedding, I could enjoy it more. Grey clouds began to fill up the sky.

"Oh pity. It looks like it is going to rain." Orson said before getting out of the car as Bodhi had opened the door for us. Orson helped me out of the car and we began up the steps and into the cathedral. Once we got inside, I was astounded by its beauty. The inside looked even grander than the outside.

The ceiling seemed as high as the sky and was surrounded by stained glass windows. There were so many marble pillars that led down a long corridor, seeming endless, until one spotted a beautiful, golden altar. Everything was intimidating. She couldn't imagine herself walking down this corridor. This place could easily fit thousands of people…how would Orson and I even know enough people to fill it? Then, I remembered. It didn't matter. This was an arranged marriage. It was just for show.

There was a woman towards the far right side of the cathedral making her way to us, saying "Welcome to Saint Patrick's Cathedral! I am Nicole Welch, your wedding planner." She had her dark red hair tied up into a bun and wore a green business suit and thick, black glasses.

"Ahhh, ! I would like you to meet my bride to be, Miss Jyn Erso." I smiled towards the woman, who grinned and gave me a slight wave, quickly turning her attention back to Orson. "We have the florist that you requested here ready to talk to you."

Immediately, I knew what was going on. I wasn't going to have much say in this wedding. Orson probably had it already planned out in his head and knew what he wanted. I was so easily brushed aside by this woman. She had no intentions of seriously consulting with me.

I was just Orson's arm piece.

Needing to get away immediately, I looked over at Orson and quickly spoke before the woman could say another word "Orson, may I have a look around?" I tried to fake the most sincere of smiles. Orson smiled and nodded. Apparently it worked.

"Of course, my dear. Have a look around."

The woman raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't pay much attention to my absence. I could feel my face begin to burn, my eyes itching just to tear up even the slightest. This was all too much. My world is crashing down too fast. I couldn't take it. Not sure of where else to go, I walked where the woman had come from, passing her on my way, where I came to a spiral staircase. Quickly, I took my opportunity and walked up the stairs fast, yet calm as I could. Once I made it to the top, I overlooked the entire massive church. So, this is where the organ and choir were to be set up. Stored away and not to be seen…just like I truly felt.

My heart couldn't hold much longer. I was about to break down into tears, which would only ruin my makeup and get me into more trouble. I walked over to the middle of the balcony and looked down at the floor. Slowly, I could see rays of light begin to peak through. I looked up at the windows surrounding me and saw sunlight shine through each window one by one until it finally hit the window closest to me and a ray of warm light landed on me.

"I wish I could just go home." I whispered to myself, leaning my body on the railing and rested my head on my arms. "Escape from this world."

"Why would you want to do that when you are about to be married?" I immediately turned around at the sound of a man's voice.

"I'm sorry." I instantly apologized "I didn't know anyone was up here. If you will excuse me." My eyes stuck to the floor, not daring to look at the man who just witnessed me acting strangely. What a coward I was, indeed.

"No, you are fine." I heard his feet hit the hardwood floor as he moved closer to me until I saw his shoes right across from mine. I looked up and saw the man for the first time "My name is Cassian Andor. I will be assisting you with the flowers for your wedding for the next couple of months. I'm the florist, you see." His voice almost musical with his heavy Latino accent. He was much taller than me, but who wouldn't be when I was only 160 centimeters tall (5'3"). His skin was a light tan and he had beautiful brown doe eyes. He was a very handsome man.

"Oh, it's a –" I sniffled and dabbed away any unshed tears near my eyes with my fingers. "–a pleasure to meet you. I'm the fiancé, Jyn Erso." I replied weakly. I wanted to curse myself for looking like such a damn fool in front of this stranger.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Erso." Cassian said. I looked back up at Cassian, my smile never leaving from earlier.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mister Andor."

"Please, call me Cassian."

"Okay, Cassian." His name easily slipping through my lips. "You can call me Jyn."

"Is Jyn short for something? It's a very pretty name."

"Thanks, and no, just Jyn." I responded, moving a couple of loose strands of hair behind my ear. His smile was contagious, making it hard for me not to grin like an idiot.

"Alright, _Jyn_." I tried to ignore the goosebumps that crawled up my body as he spoke my name.

It wasn't long until I heard footsteps coming from the stairs I had walked up from minutes ago. Cassian and I both looked over and saw Orson walk up.

"Ahhh, there you are, darling." He said, walking up to me and crossing his arms. "I was beginning to think you left." Had he not paid attention to where I had left? Then again, I shouldn't be that surprised.

"Yes. Oh, Cassian, this is my fiancé, Orson Krennic."

I could see how uneasy and nervous Cassian had clearly become for some reason, yet he still played his part calmly and attempted to be as smooth as possible.

"Oh, splendid! I'm sure you already know who we are." Orson responded, clasping his hands together. I wanted to roll my eyes at his comment. Cassian Andor looked Orson Krennic up and down, squinting his eyes as if trying to see Orson clearly. Orson raised an eyebrow at the man and immediately wore a scowl on his face. I lowered my head, using my hair to hide my face as I couldn't help but suppress a chuckle.

"I'm kidding!" Cassian put his hands up in the air as if surrendering. "I know who you are. You are the Orson Krennic of Krennic Enterprises." He lowered his hands and put them in his pockets, grinning ear to ear like a mischievous cat, having got the reaction he wanted. His eyes never left Orson's, as Orson's never left his.

Orson then barely smiled, not trying to hide his disgust in Cassian's joke.

"Funny." Orson Krennic responded curtly.

"Mister Krennic! Your driver would like to have a personal word with you!" Orson's assistant, Bodhi, came up the stairs and interrupted the conversation. The assistant looked at the awkward positions everyone was in and tilted his head slightly, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry, excuse me for a moment." Orson quickly recomposed himself to his normal confident, proud affect. He then turned around and followed the assistant down the stairs, leaving Cassian and myself alone once more. I looked up at Cassian, who seemed a little more placed now that Orson was gone.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Jyn. I look forward to working with you and making your wedding as beautiful as I possibly can." He grinned, making my heart flutter for a moment. Why was I acting like such a schoolgirl? I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you too, Cassian." He gave me one final look and then walked to the stairs, now leaving me by myself. Cassian seemed to be a calm, down to earth person. Maybe with his help, I could survive this wedding.

Just maybe.

* * *

A little while after Cassian had left, Orson came back upstairs and began to explain how he had to leave. Apparently, someone at work wasn't doing their job properly and he had to attend the problem immediately. He insisted on driving me home, even though I could just call a cab to get home. Orson Krennic was definitely a stubborn man.

I let Orson drone on about his responsibilities and duties to his company on the ride home. He only stopped when I insisted walking up to my building on my own.

Once I had returned home, I could feel all of my emotions bursting through like a broken levee. They were flooding out now and I was unable to stop it, instantly collapsing on the closest piece of furniture. I looked out my living room window, tears making it hard to see anything.

I was truly trapped and nothing could save me now. I would become a trophy wife, sealing the deal on a business merger. It was hard to believe that this type of situation still exists. I would be leaving my beautiful apartment, which my beloved grandmother left to me. I would be losing my individual self; my eclectic furniture, my beautiful view of the river, the sweet, unique shops that were nearby. No longer could I come and go as I pleased with all the social engagements Orson has lined up for us. I know there were women who would jump at the change of this opportunity, but that just isn't me.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at night now and Cassian was locking the doors of his florist shop. Cassian was mentally exhausted after hours of working with Orson Krennic's wedding planner, Nicole. He still needed to come home and take care of his specialty flowers that he had been studying and growing for years.

Cassian found Nicole pretentious and unhelpful. She needed this to be better than perfect so that Mister Orson Krennic would be most pleased with her work. She knew her reputation depended on this. Though, this woman seemed to take everyone's ideas and claim them as her own which bothered Cassian to the core. Suddenly, Cassian's mind switched to someone else.

Someone in particular.

"She doesn't remember me…" he whispered to himself, putting an arm up against the door and leaning his head against it.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Jyn, honey. We need to speak with you." My father's voice sounding pained._

" _About what?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow. They had only arrived here moments ago for our weekly Sunday brunch which we held at my apartment. Usually news could wait until we had begun eating. My mother looked both excited and nervous, but my father seemed sad. What was so important that they had to tell me now?_

" _Please, sit down dear. Your father and I have some exciting news to share." I walked over to the couch and sat directly in the middle. "Well, you see darling…your father and I have gone ahead and done something a little different, but everything had worked out for the best. Please be understanding. This is the opportunity of a lifetime and it couldn't have come to us at a more desperate time."_

"… _I don't quite understand." I looked over to my father, who was staring at the ground and appeared lost in his own thoughts. This only made me worry more. What did they do?_

" _You have the opportunity to be married to one of the most powerful men in the world."_

" _What!?" I reacted like Princess Leia had in Episode IV when she heard her home planet was to be destroyed._

" _Now hold on, dear. We still have –" My mother began to say, but I quickly interrupted._

" _No! You must be joking. Father, please tell me this is a joke!"_

" _I'm sorry, love, but it is true." He confirmed._

" _Father…" How could he do this to me? What was this betrayal?_

" _You won't be married to just anyone, Jyn." My mother tried to reason. "You will be engaged to the Orson Krennic! Yes, the famous business tycoon. It turns out he has been following you for years now in the society pages and thinks you are the most elegant, beautiful girl with great potential to become someone of even better status."_

" _I don't care who to. Please reverse this! I can't go through with this! This is absurd! What century are we in?"_

" _Stop being a child, Jyn! Our profits have gone downhill for many years now and before you know it Erso Shipping Industries will be done for. If you marry this man, this will secure ours and your future. Our companies can bond together and we will be lifted from this nightmare. You have a chance to save this company that your father has worked for his entire life."_

" _Please, father…" I looked up at him with pleading eyes, beginning to tear up. Please don't do this._

 _My Mother scoffed, then saying "You are so ungrateful! After everything that has been given to you! Do you really want to see our world pulled out from under us? Could you imagine the humiliation!?"_

 _My father put a hand up, motioning for my mother to calm down, and calmly spoke "Jyn, this is bigger than you or anyone else. This is for you and your mother's security. You must understand. This would not only ensure your stability and Erso Industries' future, but a conglomerate would be formed."_

" _Listen! Mister Krennic is 'thrilled' and 'excited' for this opportunity for 'not only his company but for all of our futures.' You are not going to screw this up! We've already arranged a meeting for you. You must at least meet him! At least give the man a chance."_

" _Please don't do this. I'm only twenty-one. A marriage without love no less…" I trailed off, not sure where I was going with my argument. There was no point in arguing with them. Their decision, especially my mother's, had already been made. Nothing I could say would change that. And the look on my father's face. How could I say no? I know he didn't want to have to do this._

 _I was ultimately defeated._

" _You will grow to love him. He is a wonderful man." I didn't even dare look at my mother now, as I was purely disgusted with her. "After all we have done for you."_

" _Enough, Lyra." My father interjected._

 _My mother began shaking her head and said, "I am disappointed in you Jyn." My Mother's words hit me like an avalanche._

 _She was right._

 _I had a privileged life. I was truly fortunate. If this would please my parents and make up for what I have been given…I should do it. Still, the idea scared me terribly. Normally I might keep objecting, but looking into my father's eyes I couldn't ignore his desperate situation, the likely demise of this company he worked his entire life to build – for my future no less, and my parent's fear of our family losing everything._

" _Could you please leave? I am not feeling very well. We can continue our brunch on another day. I just need time to absorb all of this."_

* * *

I gasped for air, sitting up straight on my queen-sized bed. I looked around the room frantically and saw that I was all by myself. It was just a dream – no a nightmare – of a not that long ago memory. I put a hand through my hair and remembered the memory to its full extent.

I was to be married.

Already my stomach started to turn. So, this is how my morning would start. Whoever said that 'the morning brings a new day' was an idiot. Life was always going nonstop and couldn't be turned off like a switch. Everything is a continuation. I looked at myself in the beautiful white framed beveled antique standing mirror in the corner. My face wasn't puffy like it had been yesterday. At least there was something I could be mildly happy about. Slowly, I made my way out of bed and grabbed my robe off the hanger by the door. I then walked down the small hallway to my living room and into my kitchen, going up to my stove and turning on the burner for the tea kettle to heat up the water. Then I began going through my top cupboards, trying to find my orange pekoe tea to help me wake up yet at the same time calm me down. I needed to come to terms with the inevitable, but it seemed my mind and body wouldn't cooperate. Finally finding the tiny packages, I went onto my tippy toes and reached as far as I could, just barely managing to grab one little box. I took out one tea bag of orange pekoe tea and placed it on the counter, waiting for the water to begin to boil.

I looked at all of the antique furniture and heirlooms I had throughout the house: the Baldwin Ebony black baby grand piano with original ivory keys, a white antique French upholstered chaise lounge and chair, a pedestal Tiffany lamp from the 1930's, and so on. These antiques reminded me of Jane. I always found time to visit the older woman's antique shop since I was fifteen. It was my favorite shop in New York City and it happened to be a five-minute walk away. She was someone I could tell anything too. If anyone would understand how I feel, it would be her. I had to visit her and tell her what had happened these past few days. It might be one of the last couple of times I see her before my life becomes busy with social gatherings, business events, and such.

I made my way to the French doors and opened them up, walking out onto my patio and seeing the breathtakingly beautiful city skyline. It was a misty, hazy morning. Oh how it matched my mood. I remembered how Orson said it was only a matter of time before I moved in with him. I would really miss this beautiful apartment. Just the thought of having to sell the apartment and some of the things I owned terrified me. As cliché as it might sound, I felt like I wouldn't be me without them. They're a part of me.

Maybe I could somehow keep this apartment, then again. I mean, what if the marriage didn't work out or we needed a different place to stay. Immediately, my mind was flooded with ridiculous scenarios. I smiled to myself, enjoying every part of them…until reality settled in again. I really didn't want to give up my prewar apartment built in 1931. In my opinion, it is one of the most beautiful buildings in the city, unlike Orson's gaudy, modern penthouse suite. All I could do was hope for the best and that one day I could return.

 _Hope._

What a stupid word.

* * *

After a quick cup of tea and a couple pre-made biscuits, I decided that I needed to get out of my home. Fresh air would do me some good. Being locked up in my apartment depressed all day wouldn't do anything. My paternal grandmother would always remind me how worrying didn't solve anything. I might as well enjoy the little freedom I had left. It took me about an hour to get ready and finish my morning routine and my makeup. I decided on pulling my long, dark brown hair up, putting on cream colored heels and a 1950's styled flower print sleeveless high waist dress with a mainly light blue color along with pastel colors for the different flowers. Putting my phone into my purse and making sure to lock the door behind me, I left my apartment and began making my way to Jane's antique shop. Thoughts of the wedding kept spinning throughout my mind.

I would definitely have to find a dress soon. Knowing my Mother all too well, she will want to come with me to make sure I don't choose something "stupid". Mother would definitely want something like a ballgown, detailed to the point it was unnecessary. Orson would probably agree with my Mom, but perhaps want something even more magnificent and regal. Train or no train? He would choose one with the longest train and veil. I would look like a modernized Princess Diana. Now where to buy the dress? Definitely my mother would want to drag me to an appointment at Kleinfelds. I wonder if Orson would end up coming with me to that to make sure things fit perfectly with his image.

What flowers would I choose? As it is, I knew little to nothing about each type of flower except for your basic rose, lily, daisy, etc. Cassian would have to help me with that. It would be good to be around his calming affect again. Maybe he could accompany me with my mother to places. My Mother would be less likely to act up with him around.

How many people would we invite? Rather, how would we find that many – being around a thousand – people to attend? I guess dragging people off the streets wasn't an option. Orson would probably invite the most recognized business people in the Western hemisphere. Everyone will want to attend this event, so maybe it won't be a problem. There would definitely be many pictures taken before and after the wedding that would be on the front of the society pages. People probably will be fighting over photos to get their names better known to the public, especially with it being associated with the Krennic name.

Where would the reception be held? Either a renowned hotel or a country club is my guess. It then truly dawned on me how little I would have to do with my own wedding. If I were allowed a voice, the wedding would be smaller and more intimate. My dress would not be gaudy or flashy by any means. Rather, a beautiful vintage lace of some sort that would match depending on the location. Also I would be marrying a man I was truly in love with. But, that wasn't my future, so why torture myself which such thoughts? I would have to be pragmatic and work with what I had.

Time to grow up.

It wasn't long until I finally arrived at Jane's shop. I opened the light green door and heard the familiar ding of the bell on the door as I entered. For an antique store, her things were beautifully categorized and placed properly in their correct spots. For example, the few pieces of clothing were nearby the jewelry yet were far away from the furniture. My eyes instantly began searching the room for my beloved Jane.

"Oh Jyn, sweetheart! It is so good to see you!" I turned my direction to the far back of the store. I saw Jane make her way towards me, almost seeming to float as if she were a goddess. She was stunning and looked so many years younger than her true age; a sixty-two-year-old woman who didn't look a day over forty. Her bronzish brown complexion seemed to glow and her long, soft hair pulled back loosely with an antique, embellished comb keeping it together. Having once been a ballet dancer, she never lost that elegant aura surrounding her. I met her halfway and hugged her closely. "I haven't seen you in ages, my dear."

My emotions then began to consume me, my fears and thoughts about the wedding now engulfing me. Before I knew it, I began sobbing and my throat began to close up.

"Jyn?" Jane moved her hands to my shoulders and moved me so I was directly facing her. "What's wrong?" she held one hand up to my cheek for a moment, caressing my now tear stained face.

"I didn't know where else to go." I wept.

"What? What happened?" her voice was full of concern.

"Well, guess who is engaged?" I said with a sickening smile and false enthusiasm.

"What!?" Jane's eyebrows were instantly raised as she was in ultimate shock. I couldn't blame her. I haven't seen her in a month and it wasn't like I had been seeing anyone these past few years. She would have been the first to know. Her eyes averted to my left hand, finding that there was no ring to be seen. "Engaged? To whom?" She looked back up at me.

"Orson Krennic, actually." I sniffled.

"Krennic? _The_ Orson Krennic!? _That_ man? Why and how?"

"Well, it happened a few days ago, actually. My parents arranged the wedding to help our family business and secure our future. My parents revealed to me that he had been quite smitten with me for the past couple of years. I met him for the first time yesterday. He seems like a nice man at least." I was now able to control my emotions a little bit now that I had told Jane what had happened to me ever so recently.

"My dear…" Jane took my hand and gently placed her other hand on top of mine. "Come with me. Tell me everything." I nodded, beginning to walk with her to the back of the store. I looked around the store to see if anyone was around, embarrassed at the possibility of people seeing me blubber like a baby. To my luck, I didn't see anyone else in the store besides Jane and myself.

Not letting go of my hand until we reached the very back of the store, being the storage room, she grabbed a box of tissues and placed them on a desk to the side of us. She plucked one out of the box and began dabbing my face with the tissue, making sure not to smudge my makeup. I glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall across from me and felt a little better when I saw my makeup wasn't ruined.

"What happened and when?" Jane questioned, focusing on drying my face.

"My parents are in a horrible situation." My tears finally stopped, my body calming down. "I guess I am there only hope. My parents…they want to merge our companies together."

"And you are okay with this?"

"What choice do I have?" my hands grabbed the ends of my dress, tightening their grip. "I have to do this for the sake my family. I can't let my father down, especially after how I have been so fortunate; the best schools, the best university, the best apartment… You had to see his face, Jane. My father did not want to ask me to do this. My Mother on the other hand…" I trailed off, not wanting to go on a negative rant about my mother.

"Darling, you always have a choice. Can you handle this?" Jane threw away the tissue once she finished dabbing my face of tears, now leaning against the desk.

"I have to be able to. This is for my parents and our family. I can't let them down. Not after everything I've been given throughout my life." Jane looked to the floor, showing an emotion I couldn't quite place. Was it disappointment? Sadness? Confusion? It was so complex that I couldn't be sure. It took her a while to finally look back at me, a soft smile gracing her face. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly, trying to read her, though it was impossible.

"Jyn, my dear, I have faith in your strength and ability to find your own way – which will not be easy. Don't lose hope. Sometimes these situations take a mysterious path that you would least expect. I know you will find your way. Don't despair. You'll find your clarity."

I nodded, not quite sure what else to do. Did this mean she was okay with this? It didn't sound like a ringing endorsement to go through with this, but it definitely didn't sound like the opposite. Our heads both turned towards the storage room door as we heard the sound of the bell over the front door ring. I wiped away imaginary dust off my dress, trying to compose myself once again.

Jane put a hand on my shoulder "I will take this. Just remember, your answer is waiting for you. You just have to trust it." Before I could question her as to what she meant exactly, she walked away to the front desk. It wasn't long until I heard her soft voice welcome a customer. I walked closer to the mirror in the storage room to evaluate myself, making sure I looked proper. However, only after a couple of seconds, I heard a voice that took me out of my self-conscious thoughts. I knew that rough yet melodic voice. I couldn't quite place who's it was, but it was definitely familiar. Taking one last glance at myself to make sure I looked presentable, I walked over to the door to see who it was. That's when I saw _him_. Cassian Andor.

"I am just looking around, thank you." He spoke. What was he doing here? I wouldn't expect him to be into antiques, but then again, I didn't really know him.

"Alright, dear. Tell me if you need anything." Jane responded. Cassian nodded and walked over to the nearby glass cabinet that held watches. Gaining some confidence, taking a deep breath, I walked over to the man that would be arranging my flowers for the wedding.

"I didn't take you as an antique person." Cassian jumped a little at the sound of my voice, quickly looking up and meeting eyes with me.

"Jyn! I didn't know you were one either, but I wouldn't necessarily call myself a collector of antiques." His accent thick and smoldering. "I just collect antique watches."

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yes. I've been doing this since I was six years old. But enough about myself. What are you here for?"

"No reason. Just to chat with an old friend of mine." Cassian looked over in Jane's direction and then quickly aligned eyes with me again. "I've known Jane for many years."

"Is that so?" he grinned, looking down at the watches again.

"Yes." I watched his eyes search through the watches ever so carefully, examining them thoroughly. His russet brown eyes seemed to shine with the reflection of the lights coming off the glass. He was dressed in a white polo shirt with a light denim jacket, the cuffs folded up on either side, and straight very dark blue jeans and a nice pair of top siders. He was dressed much more casual than when I had met him yesterday. The outfit suited him. It showed off his personality well; a relaxed and well put together man.

"So what is it that you are fond of?"

"Excuse me?" I was taken out of my thoughts.

"Well, you are in an antique store. There must be something you like." His eyes were on me again, his hands now in his pockets.

"Well, I like many different antiques from different eras. I'll buy anything that fancies my interest." I looked down at the floor, a slight blush coming to my face. "Though, I guess a specific favorite of mine would be antique pearl jewelry."

"My mother loved antique jewelry. She owned a lot of it." Cassian chimed in, his voice a little softer. My eyes moved back to his, noticing a subtle expression of pain. Why was what he said in past tense? I knew better than to ask, though.

"I've loved them since I was little. I can't quite remember the age I was though when I started collecting them, but I must have been very young. I didn't quite get a taste for other antiques until I was in my mid-teens." I quickly brought the subject back to myself, trying to save the conversation from going to a dark place. Cassian snapped out of whatever pain he had been in and was fully himself again.

"Oh really? Then again, I can picture it. You seem to be a thoughtful woman. Not someone who follows a simple path." I smiled, now looking down at the floor in embarrassment because he complimented me out of the blue.

I turned my head towards the front counter, catching Jane watching us. She had a smile on her face, making me raise an eyebrow. What was she thinking? What was so funny about this. Jane could be an odd woman, so I tried not to pay much mind to it. Looking back at Cassian, I saw him point to a watch.

"That's the one!" he exclaimed, looking up at me and grinning like a child who just found the perfect toy. I couldn't help but grin back at him. He seemed so innocent and sweet. It was kind of heartwarming. "That's the watch I was looking for." I took a few steps closer to him and looked closer at the watch. It looked like something out of the 1930's perhaps. However, instead of guessing I read the description next to it. It was a Longines 13ZN. I didn't know watches, but it sure looked magnificent and probably really expensive.

"Ahhh, you found a real beauty there." Jane walked up to us.

"How much is it?" he asked, his enthusiasm and excitement still apparent.

"For you…$500 dollars." Cassian was clearly taken aback by this and shook his head no.

"What? Ma'am, I can't accept that. I am aware of the prices of these watches and I couldn't possibly pay so little in exchange –"

"It is fine, child. I have been looking for someone worthy of owning that piece. I trust that you will treat good care of it and appreciate it for what it's truly worth."

"Are you sure? I am willing to pay the price it is worth…"

"It is fine. I give you my word. Take the watch, dear." Jane walked up to the glass cabinet and took out a large key chain, scanning each key for a particular one. Once she found it, she was fast to open the cabinet and gently remove the watch from the display and offer it to Cassian. Very carefully, it took Cassian a few of seconds to reach out and kindly take the watch from her hands.

"I will return the favor, ma'am. I promise." Jane smiled and then walked to the front desk, Cassian quick to put on the watch and follow her. I stayed behind and watched from afar, simply observing. Cassian seemed to be a really good person. He had an innocent charm to him that I couldn't help but admit I was quite fond of. I admired him a bit.

Cassian took out his credit card and gave it to Jane, who looked at it for a moment then immediately swiped it and handed it back to Cassian.

"Have a wonderful day, Mister Andor." Jane's voice sounding like a song.

Cassian then walked over to me, a smile plastered on his face and asked "So, have you decided what you want exactly for your wedding?" Reality then hit me again like a punch to the gut. That's right, marriage. I shook my head.

"Actually, I was hoping I could have your help picking out the type of flowers. I barely know anything about flowers and I have an idea of Orson's taste already."

"Yes, but do you know what you want?" I was instantly taken aback by his words. That was the first time someone recognized my opinion about this wedding. He didn't seem to care what Orson's opinion was, but rather valued mine. Why? Orson was the man making the decisions for this wedding, not me. Orson was paying for the wedding, not me. What did my opinion matter at this point?

"Well, I guess I really haven't thought that through, but knowing my taste something classic and white. Something pure." Cassian nodded, putting his right hand to his chin. "You know, I think I know the perfect flower for you. Would you mind coming to my flower shop with me? It isn't too much of a walk and we could take a cab if you'd prefer, all on me of course."

Once again, I was taken aback by his words. He wanted me to come to his shop to choose the flowers? Then again, I am the bride and this was only normal. Though, I could feel a slight blush begin to settle on my cheeks.

"Sure. That would be lovely." I responded, deciding I might as well see what beautiful flower he envisioned for the wedding.

Now I would get to know Cassian Andor and who he truly is.


End file.
